


Sometimes It’s Scary

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [64]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 12:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19537057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sometimes It’s Scary

When Bucky answered the door, you were holding a giggling Heimdall out in front of him. “Wanna spend the morning out with us?” You asked, wiggling his small body a tiny bit.

Heimdall squealed and waved at Bucky.

The man smiled tiredly. “Right now? What about Ben?”

“He’s coming, too.” You smiled, putting Heimdall on your hip. “I thought it might be nice to just get out of the tower. Maybe the aquarium?”

“W-Who’s going?” He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Me, Thor, the boys, I think Tony, as well?” You watched as he glanced into his room and back out a few times, clearly thinking hard. “Just the morning Bucky.” You looked at him hopeful. “Just until lunch. We’ll be back to eat here.”

“Let me run it by Steve, okay? And then I’ll meet you with Ben?” He bit his lip.

You sighed, and nodded. “Sure.” You agreed. You watched as he walked back into his room and you went to the common room. Setting Heimdall down, you hoped he didn’t stay locked up because of Steve. In the back of your mind you hoped a mission would come along and that it would help snap Steve out of whatever funk he was in.

Maybe the fighting would get some of his feelings out.

* * *

Bucky bit his lip as he watched Steve change Benjamin. “So, um…can I go to the aquarium?” He felt like a child the way it came out.

Looking up at his friend, Steve looked confused. “What? Why are you asking permission?”

Bucky shrugged. “Um, cause Y/N asked. And she wants to take Ben.” He shuffled his feet.

Steve sucked in a breath. “If you wanna go.”

“You’ll be okay?” He looked at his friend worriedly. “I can tell her another time.”

He shook his head. “If she’s taking Ben, too, I might as well do something. Workout? I don’t know.”

Breathing out a sigh a relief, Bucky nodded. “Okay, just text me if you need me okay? I’m gonna get ready and then I’ll take Ben.” He traveled to the bathroom.

Steve glanced at his son, knowing he needed to better himself to be there for Benjamin. He sat against the headboard and laid him on his chest while he heard the shower running and sighed. He needed to be better for Bucky’s sake as well. This wasn’t fair to either of them.

Closing his eyes, he started to figure out where to start. Small, that’s all he knew. He still felt he was going to be sick every time the words echoed in his head that you and Tony were engaged. There would be two weddings in your future, and more children with Thor, and then… children with Tony.

He probably would never be able to see you again if it weren’t for Ben. He also didn’t want the little boy to be shadowed by his siblings. It wouldn’t be fair to the small boy that he was related to the children of a God, and that of Iron Man. He figured he’d have to talk to you about that when he had a better mind set and didn’t feel like crying every hour. Or at the very sight of you. Taking a deep breath he shut his eyes and hoped he could handle the morning by himself.

“I could hear you thinking from the shower pal.” Bucky emerged, towel drying his hair.

“Just… trying to sort my life.” He admitted.

Bucky nodded. “I get it.” He got dressed quickly before holding his arms out for Benjamin. “I’ll send pictures of him while we’re out, okay?” He offered.

“Sure.” Steve kissed Ben’s head before handing him over. “I’ll probably spend the time in the gym.”

He smiled at that. “How about starting tomorrow, we train together? An hour or two every morning.” He hoped that would help get him back on track.

That made Steve feel a bit better and he nodded. “That’d be appreciated.”

“Good.” Bucky grinned. “And I’m not going easy on you, Stevie.” He chuckled, patting Ben’s back lightly.

“That means a lot, Buck.” He chuckled, already looking better than a few moments ago.

* * *

Hearing footsteps, you looked over and smiled when you saw Bucky. “I’m tagging along today.” He saw you look relieved, and was glad.

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all day.” You stood and kissed Benjamin’s head. “Thor and Tony should be here soon.” You informed him. “I’m glad you’re coming, Buck.”

“I can tell you’re glad.” He smiled.

Heimdall tugged on his leg and held his arms up. “Uck!”

Bucky glanced down with a proud grin. “Hey buddy.” He handed Ben to you before lifting Heimdall. “Expanding your vocab I see.” He tickled him.

You were beaming with pride. “He also says mama now!”

“Mama.” Heimdall pointed to you for emphasis.

Bucky smiled widely. “She sure is your mama.” He kissed the curls on his head.

“Oh ee!! DADA!” He squealed when he saw them, making you wince, and Ben cry.

Heimdall looked at the whining baby, his eyes tearing up as he knew he did something wrong. Bucky rubbed his back. “Hey, it’s okay, buddy. You were just happy to see your dad.” He sniffled and nuzzled into Bucky, hiding.

“The reactor calms him down…” Tony offered, opening his arms for Ben.

You passed him over and watched Tony with your youngest son, your heart warming. You kissed his cheek before helping Thor with the carrier and stroller.

Ben indeed snuggled to Tony’s reactor, enjoying the warmth that came with it. “With Heimdall it was the facial hair, seems this one is more into the reactor.” He smiled down at the infant.

“The famous Stark has a gift after all.” Thor teased.

“Yeah, all I have is my hair.” Bucky chuckled.

You laughed at that, shaking your head. “So, while talking to Bucky this morning, the aquarium came to mind. How’s that?” You asked, hoping that would work.

“What is an ‘aquarium’?” Thor made a confused face.

Tony chuckled. “Well then now we definitely have to go there.

You kissed Thor’s cheek gently. “It’s a place where we can see a lot of sea creatures.”

Thor’s eyes widened. “You have a place for that?” He saw you all nod and looked shocked. “That is brilliant.”

Whenever something amazed him, it made your heart flutter. The look that crossed his face made the mighty God look just adorable. You had thought he had known mostly everything that Earth offered, but always managed to find something he hadn’t heard of.

Once Ben calmed down, Tony laid him in his carrier and attached it to the stroller. “Shall we?” He motioned to leave.

Everyone nodded, it taking a good half hour before getting to the aquarium. Heimdall gasped in awe as you walked in, not knowing what to focus on. It was funny because Thor was doing the same thing.

Tony gently held your hand as Bucky pushed Ben around. “Sometimes you can pet certain ones, as well.” Tony told them.

Thor brightened further if that was possible, making you giggle. “That would be wonderful!” He looked at you, hopeful.

“We’ll ask.” You assured him, squeezing Tony’s hand.

“And we’ll get pictures.” He chuckled.

You went to ask one of the workers, smiling as she pointed to the dolphins in the pool. Thor and Tony watched you while Bucky took a picture of Ben for Steve. You lifted Heimdall and carried him over to the pool, showing him how to touch them.

The small boy was mesmerized, in awe of the creature. He peered in happily and squealed when the animal splashed him.

Thor was also mesmerized and was leaning over excitedly. “What a beautiful creature.” He mused.

Tony smirked, never having seen a grown man look so in awe.

You were focused on the two of them at the moment, blocking out the fact that there would likely be others taking pictures of your group.

Tony noticed a few people notice him and stood next to Bucky to protect Ben. “Those girls are drooling over you with a kid, Barnes.” He teased.

He chuckled and shook his head. “Sure they aren’t lookin’ at you?”

Tony glanced at the group, watching as most of them giggled. “About half and half.” He told Bucky. “However, I’m sure they all know I’m happily engaged.”

Bucky nodded. “I hope so. It might not matter to some people though.”

He shrugged. “Matters to me, so they can look all they want. Won’t matter.”

Bucky smiled at that and rubbed Ben’s foot. He snapped another picture and sent to to Steve before covering the carrier in case of the fans. The last thing that he wanted was Steve freaking out if people posted pictures of Ben.

You came over, leaving Thor with Heimdall. “Came over for my littlest man.” You grinned.

Bucky bit his lip. “Maybe once the fans go away?” He glanced over to the group.

Glancing over to them, you sighed, your shoulders sagging. “They’re never gonna go away, Bucky.” You reminded him as you looked back at him.

Bucky was just thinking about Steve and winced. Not having much say in it, he just stepped aside.

You gave him a small smile, moving to scoop up Benjamin. Walking back to where Thor and Heimdall were, you let Benjamin face the water. Even if he couldn’t tell what they were, or understand what was going on, he deserved to see it.

Bucky grew nervous and wrung his hands together. Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “You okay there, Barnes? You’re looking a bit worried.”

“I just don’t think Ben should be having his photo taken so young. But I wouldn’t know.” He shrugged.

“She just wants to include him in family outings.” Tony told him. “I get what you’re saying, but it’ll never be completely safe. He’s the son of Captain America and his mother is engaged to Thor, and myself.”

“They don’t know Steve’s the father though.” Bucky sighed.

Hearing that, Tony wondered what he was more concerned about. “That’s up to her when that comes out. She’s still adjusting. She was terrified recently I’d changed my mind about being with her.”

Bucky nodded but still looked nervous. “I know.”

He clapped him on the back. “Relax. She’s worried about you.”

Bucky took a deep breath and nodded, knowing he was right.

Tony watched him for a minute before turning to you, hearing Heimdall’s squeals. He would touch a dolphin, and then pull his hand back, shaking it with a giggle. The aquarium had been a great idea, the four of you and the boys spending more than the morning there.

* * *

Walking into his room, holding Ben, he was met with Steve. “I thought you’d be back before lunch?” He asked.

“Heimdall was having a good time, so we didn’t rush him. Then we stopped for lunch, she just nursed Ben so i could get him back to you for a bit.” Bucky explained.

Steve looked down and shrugged, obviously upset. “I think I’ll be fine in my room tonight.” He carefully took Ben, laying him on his shoulder.

Bucky watched his friend walk out, confused about what just happened. Why did it feel like he just got told to sleep on the couch?

He glanced around the room, deciding a nap was his best option. He hadn’t had a good night’s rest in a few weeks. And he didn’t know when he would again. He still needed to talk to you like he told Steve he would, and that would not be an easy conversation. The thought made him face planted it in his bed and shut his eyes hoping to worry about it later.

It didn’t take him long to drift asleep, exhaustion taking over.

* * *

You hummed as you laid Heimdall down for his nap, kissing his head before going to lay down yourself for a minute. It had been a long morning, but in a good way. You were excited that everyone had a good time and sat on your bed, laying back for just a moment as you smiled at the day. Hopefully more days like that would be in your future. You set yourself an alarm for an hour and decided to take a quick nap.

Tony had gone to his lab, having new ideas for things for both boys. He threw himself into his work, enjoying the fact that he had Heimdall and Benjamin to work for. A smile formed when he thought of your discussion of future little Starks. As soon as the memory entered his mind, he couldn’t stop grinning.

Bruce came in, always curious about what Tony was tinkering with. “What’s got you so happy?”

“I’m so in love it even grosses me out.” He joked, chuckling.

He laughed at that. “You have turned into a family man.”

Tony rubbed down his face. “Sometimes it’s scary.”

“I’ve never seen you happier, or healthier.” Bruce told him.

“That means a lot coming from you.” Tony smiled at him.

Bruce smiled. “I just came to see what you were working on.”

“Just some things for the boys.” He shrugged, showing him. “Got the ideas at the aquarium.”

That intrigued him. “More holograms?” He asked, sitting down.

“More like robot pets.” He chuckled.

His eyebrows went up. “At least those can’t get squeezed too hard.”

“Exactly. And don’t require cleaning up.” He grinned.

Bruce laughed at that, knowing that was a huge bonus. “That’s cute of you.” He watched for a moment.

Tony chuckled and shook his head. “Normally I’d hate that, but this is for the boys.” He told his friend.

He shook his head. “Never thought I’d see the day. It’s great.”


End file.
